Marvel's Fantastic Four
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Four individuals travel into space to study cosmic radiation and the potential it can have for mankind. An accident results in the four developing superhuman abilities, which inspires them to become a superhero team called the Fantastic Four. A retelling of the 2005 movie that's set in the MCU.
1. Building a Future

This is a retelling of the 2005 movie, but rewritten in a way that could fit into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. There'll be some additional dialogue and content from the script. It'll also include elements from the video game and the _Fant4stic_ movie.

Even though Disney now owns Fox, which includes Marvel Studios regaining movie rights to Fantastic Four and X-Men that will lead to reboots of both mythos, I personally prefer Tim Story's Fantastic Four. I saw them as the perfect portrayals. Not sure how the MCU version will be, but I might add some elements of them into this fanfic. Depending on how big the changes are, I might rewrite this story.

I'm interested in writing a series of fanfics which adds certain non-MCU movies into the shared universe. They also include the Blade Trilogy, Fox X-Men movies, Spider-Man Trilogy, _Hulk_, _Daredevil_/_Elektra_, _The Punisher_ (2004), _Punisher: War Zone_, The Amazing Spider-Man series, and the Ghost Rider movies. Which means these versions will replace their MCU counterpart and also mixing both elements together.

This is inspired by my original assumption that all the pre-MCU movies might take place in the same universe, with _Iron Man_ being the one to confirm that theory. Interestingly, Fox once planned to create a shared universe with the Fantastic Four, X-Men, and Daredevil/Elektra, and adding Black Panther and the Inhumans before the actual MCU came to be. So there'll probably be some cameos of Marvel characters from other live-action films in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Building a Future**

Two men stand in front of a tall statue. Staring as a man in a hard hat, googles and a blue jumpsuit works on it, using a welding torch, causing sparks to fly off it. The sculptor stands on a scaffolding as he's working on the head. It is a statue of business mogul Victor Domashev, in whose generously extended hands sit two intertwined columns of DNA. His face is chiseled, angular, and perfect (perhaps too perfect).

The statue is being constructed in front of a soaring glass-box atrium of Domashev Industries headquarters. Just like the statue, it was designed to inspire awe, and it does.

The men that have been gawking at it while the busy people walk around them, are Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. Reed is a thin man in his early 30's, dark brown hair and wearing a business suit; while Ben is a bald man with a thick built, around the same age, if a year or two older than Reed, who's dressed little more casual. Reed is carrying a small metal suitcase.

They have been best friends since elementary school. While hardly a science person, Ben befriended Reed as a result of being intrigued by his intelligence and ideas for inventions, which other kids and even their teacher used to laugh at. Reed helped him with his homework to help him get by. Since then, the two became best friends, and Ben would always stick up for Reed whenever he gets bullied.

"Typical of Victor Domashev to build a 30-foot statue of himself." scoffed Ben.

"Well, high open space, exposed structural elements. It's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of... smallness, inadequacy." Red said as he looks up at it. Ben glances to see Reed is a little nervous and intimidated.

"Good thing it ain't workin'." Ben quipped.

The two begin to walk towards the doors. "Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science." Ben said.

"This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot NASA. Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little..." Reed explained, looking up at the huge building, "larger than life."

They made their way through the doors and Reed speaks up again. "He's financed some of the biggest breakthroughs of this century."

"You'd never know it." Ben said, points to a high-tech orb, showing footage of Domashev Industries' accomplishments: a safe and clean nuclear facility, the first private Space Station. All images have Victor front and center, glad-handling George Bush, Tony Blair, shady international leaders. The last image is Victor holding the America's Cup. "Jesus. That too?" he complained.

They reach three stern receptionists on the front desk. "Reed Richards and Ben Grimm to see-" Reed stated.

"Executive elevator, top floor." the female cuts him off, while handing them a pass without even looking up.

"What's the price for a smile round here?" Ben joked, as Reed grabs the pass. The receptionists glared at them for that remark as they head for the nearest elevator.

* * *

Reed and Ben are on the top floor, inside a large, dark office. Reed is giving his presentation as he points at a holographic demonstration in the middle of the office, while Ben stands at a corner. The man he's giving his presentation, Victor Domashev, is sitting in the shadows behind his desk. A bright hologram of stars and planets, hovering in the air, making the room feel like a majestic portal into outer space. The hologram shows Earth's solar system as it zooms to the sun, as an ominous, pulsating red cloud emerges from the sun.

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life." Reed states, as he points to the cosmic storm washing over the hologram of Earth. Clicking on the remote, Reed changes the hologram again, showing another storm flying pass Earth. "In six weeks another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit." Reed walks a little closer to Victor, just sitting there, as the image changes to showing human DNA. Ben noticed Victor is just sitting there, taking it all in, worried about what his response to Reed will be. "A study, conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome, and help cure countless diseases, extend human life," Reed starts speaking up emotionally, "give kids a chance to live longer, be stronger, healthier, less prone to-"

"Turn it off. Please." Victor interrupted, his deep voice piercing the darkness. Reed briefly stares at him in shock.

"But I don't think I have explained my proposal fully." Reed rushed to say.

"No, I think you have... Imagination. Creativity. Passion. Those were always your trademarks. Same old Reed, the hopeless optimist - always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back." Victor said, with a condensing smile which is hard to see under the shadows. "But dreams don't play the bills, do they?" He throws a copy of _Wired_ magazine across the table, which has Reed's face on the cover over the headline: _Reed Richards Bankrupt, Announces Grant Cut Backs_.

"You remember, when we were in school we talked about working together. Well, that's what I was about to explain." Reed presses the remote again. The image on the hologram changes into an orbiting space station, bearing the Domashev Industries logo. "The storm is deadly, but the shields on your station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside."

Victor clicks on something in hand, turning off the hologram and turning on the lights to reveal his face, a 35-year-old handsome man with an aura of command. And he doesn't look pleased at all. "So, it's not my money you want. It's my toys." Reed nods. "Tell me: if NASA doesn't trust you, why should I?"

Reed is surprised by the fact that he knows. He and Ben share a look.

Victor suddenly smiles and laughs out, "That's my job," he gets up from his desk, "to stay a step ahead." making his way around the table. "To know what other men don't."

"I can't take this." Ben says as he walks up to Reed.

"Ben, this is business. Just work." Reed tells Ben.

"He's right, Ben." a woman's voice got everyone's attention. Reed's eyes widened, he knows that voice by heart, but continues to stare straight ahead. Everyone else turns to see a lovely woman with long blonde hair and wearing dark brown business tweed, standing behind the surprised Reed and Ben, possibly for the whole presentation. "It is just business." she finished saying as she walks towards them.

"I think you both know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm." Victor said with a smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Ben.

"One more thing he's got." mutters to Reed, then turns to Susan. "Hey, Susie."

"Hey." she comes to give Ben a warm hug. "Ben, it's been too long. So nice to see you." They pull away and she asks, "How's Debbie?"

"Great." he replies, smiling.

"Great." she smiles, then turns to Reed. Her smile slowly fading.

"Uh... you've, I mean, how have you been?" Reed asks, looking uncomfortable in her gaze. A little tongue-tied.

"Never better." she answered emotionlessly, giving Reed a polite handshake. Ben looks at the handshake sadly. Victor watches carefully.

"This isn't gonna be a problem, is it?" Victor asks.

"Oh, not at all." Reed instantly turns with a quick response, unknowingly cutting off Sue.

"No, I-" Sue answered at exactly the same time, a little hurt about what Reed said. "Ancient history." she added.

"Good." Victor walks up towards them, standing besides Sue. "Then you are just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask _me_ for help."

Reed was a little tense by that statement.

"You made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair, so you'll excuse me if I savor the moment." Victor laughs a little.

Reed sucks it up and continues, "You back this mission, and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications or-"

"The number is 75, and it's applications and patents." Victor interrupts. Reed stare in shock at the large number.

"What about his firstborn?" Ben retorts.

"Ben." Reed says, trying to get him to settle down. "The money's not important. We could save lives."

Sue gives a thin smile - a flicker of old feelings.

"Come on." Victor laughed. "Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on a while, isn't it? Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building."

Reed and Ben stared at Victor, wondering how he knows all that.

"Deal...?" Victor holds out his hand towards Reed. Reed hesitated for a moment. He looks at Sue, who stares back and then eyeing at Victor's hand. Reed then goes and shakes Victor's hand. Victor squeezes, hard.

"Well, then, to the future. Together." Victor puts his arm around Sue's shoulders. Ben just smiles at him. Victors smiles back, eyeing Sue. "It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

"Hilarious." Reed says without laughing.

* * *

After the meeting, Reed packs up his stuff into his metal suitcase, and snaps the lid shut. He and Ben then leave Victor's office.

"He knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call to shut us down."

"Ben, think about all the people we can help if this works. Huh?"

"Maybe you should think about yourself for once. You always let this guy push you round."

"Look, we got what we wanted. That's enough."

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about what _he_ wants... speaking of which..." referring to Victor and Sue.

"A few days in space. It'll be great. What's the worst that can happen?" Reed questions.

A man walks into Victor's office as Reed and Ben have gone, followed by Sue. He's Leonard Kirk, Victor's Director of Communications.

"If Reed's right, then this little trip will double our stock offerings." Victor said to Leonard as he walks back to his desk.

"And if he's not...?" asked Leonard.

"Reed's always right. Good thing he doesn't always know what he's got. Plus, with Oscorp going under, that just leaves Stark Industries as my main competitor. I can really stick it to Tony." Victor said with a smile.

Reed and Ben finally got to the elevator. Sue catches up to them. After getting in, Sue presses the button to go down to the ground floor. The three stand there for a second, then Sue speaks up asking, "You sure about this, Reed? Working together?" Reed nods, head down. He doesn't want eye contact. Sue holds her eyes on Reed. He is clearly uncomfortable in her gaze. He swears he can feel the elevator getting smaller.

"Well, uh, based on our history...you can handle the biogenetics, and I'll focus on the molecular physics. Or, uhm, maybe I should take the biotech, you work the microscopes, since you have some background in electropho-"

"Right." Sue said in a condensed tone. "That's exactly what I meant."

She shakes her head - same old Reed. He looks at her, wondering what did he say wrong. Ben smiles, patting Reed on the shoulder.

"Way to not overthink it." Ben whispers to Reed.

"But Reed, you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed."

"I factored them into my coordinates." Reed responded instantly.

"Right. Of course you did. In theory. It's a little different once you're out there."

"I can assure you-"

"When are we leaving?" Ben quickly jumps in before they can begin arguing.

Sue turns to Ben. "I'll be scheduling the launch. You can call me in the morning for resources and crew." She offers her business card to Reed, who doesn't take it.

"I think I remember the number."

"It's been changed."

Ben grimaces. Reed takes the card, his eyes down.

Ben clears his throat, getting Reed's attention. Ben tilts his head towards Sue.

"As far as crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission." Reed said, standing next to Ben. Sue then smiles.

"We already have a pilot on our payroll. But you're welcome to ride shotgun. Remember my brother Johnny?" Reed and Ben - especially Ben - blinked in surprise by this news.

* * *

A young man with dirty blond hair and a sexy redhead are kissing each other on the lips. He's riding a red motorcycle, and she's driving a shiny black corvette with license plate: DORRIE. They're both going very fast. The woman has her stereo up, and it's playing "Come On, Come In" by Velvet Revolver.

After they finished kissing, the young man goes full throttle and heads towards the launch facility by the lake on the horizon. The man is Johnny Storm, the younger brother of Sue.

Reed and Ben are standing on the rails in hardhats, watching Johnny approach with their binoculars.

"Can't do it. Cannot do it." Ben begins to turn and walk away.

"External SRB's, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttles he flew in-"

"No! I cannot take orders from the underwear model." Ben stands in front of Reed, pointing to where they saw Johnny.

"Oh, come on, now."

"That wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria's Secret wannabes into a flight simulator."

Reed rolls his eyes and replies. "Youthful high spirits."

"They crashed it into a wall." Ben states. "A flight simulator."

"I'm sure he's matured since then." Ben gives him a 'you-really-believe-that' facial expression. "Look, _when_ have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?"

"Five times." Ben helped his palm open to Reed's face, then begins to walk down the stairs.

"I had it at four."

"Well, _this_ makes five." Ben yelled over his shoulders, without looking back.

Reed just smiles, leaning on the railing, and looks out over the view as Johnny dashes near.

* * *

"_Attention, all personnel,_" a woman speaks through the P.A., "_commencing launch sequence in six hours._"

Reed and Ben are at the base's locker room. Reed sat in a chair, typing away at his computer. Ben was unpacking his gear from his bag. He takes out a little black planner and flips through the pages to look at a photo of himself and a woman with short blonde hair smiling. The woman is named Debbie McIlvane, Ben's fiancée. She gave it to Ben before he left for the lakeside base. They look so happy together in it. Touching the picture, he says, "I miss you already, Debs."

"Captain on the bridge!" someone shouted. Ben snaps the book close, drops it, and stands up on attention on reflex. He was greeted by a flash in his face. Johnny walks in, with a digital camera he just taken a snapshot of Ben with. "Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's grill when he finds out he's your junior officer: priceless."

Ben eyeballs Johnny as he sits down. Ben suddenly reaches up as if to grab him. Johnny flinches. But Ben just reaches for Johnny's zipper, adjusts his uniform.

"Thank you, so sweet." he said sarcastically.

"I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or doing _Swan Lake_ in these suits." Ben takes out a blue wetsuit-like uniform from his locker. "I mean, who the hell came up with them?

"Victor did." Sue enters, wearing one herself with her hair tied up in a neat bun, and carrying a stack of flightsuits. "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs"

Reed stands up, staring, as Johnny explains in his own simpler terms. "See, now that means it keep the hot stuff hot, and the cool stuff cool!"

"Wow. Fantastic." Reed stares at Sue in the skintight outfit. She smiles a little, hoping Reed was checking her out. "Material made from self-regulating, unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this."

"Great minds think alike." Sue said, disappointment in her voice. Everyone else shared a look at Reed's obliviousness.

"Guess some think faster than others." Victor said as he enters, wearing his custom-tailored flightsuit. "I hired Armani to design the pattern."

Leonard enters, in a sharp suit, and says, "They're ready for you, sir."

"Showtime." Victor leaves the four to their own devices. Sue hands the flightsuits out to the rest of the guys. "Here you go, Ben."

"Thanks, sweetie." he said back to her.

"Reed." Sue threw Reed's flightsuit at him as starts to unbutton his shirt, and continues to walk on, once again leaving Reed stumped.

* * *

Leonard leads Victor through the halls. Victor checks himself in mirrors as he walks, fixing his hair, his uniform.

"Our numbers are through the roof. The I.P.O.'s tracking at fifty, sixty a share. The bank's five times oversubscribed-" Leonard explained, only for Victor to stop him there.

"It's not just the money. I could make money in my sleep."

"Then what is it?" Leonard asks.

"History, Leonard. History. Everything else is conversation. How's the other matter?"

Leonard pulls out a box, opens it to reveal 10 karat diamond ring.

"Harry Winston sends his regards."

They hit a set of big doors. Victor stops and looks into the reflective, metallic surface on the wall. He fixes one last strand of hair. Perfect. Then he opens the door to a blinding row of cameras snapping shots of the launching deck where it was retrofitted into a makeshift press area. Victor sits on a platform, with reporters stretched out below him.

"Today we stand on the edge of a new frontier. In the furthest depths of outer space... we will find the secrets to inner space. The final key to unlocking our genetic code lies in a cosmic storm..."

As Victor gives his speech, Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben walk past. News crews barely notice, passing without even taking a picture.

"Isn't that _your_ speech?" Ben asks Reed.

"He's made a few changes." Reed answers.

"This is your dream, Reed. You should be the one up there." Ben says, leaning against the back wall.

"Victor's better at these things." Reed shrugs, but inside he wishes he was standing in Victor's place.

Just past the press area, they see one woman standing, waiting. It's Ben's love, Debbie. Ben gives her a wide smile, so glad to see her one last time before take-off. They hug and starts kissing.

Johnny and Reed watch. Reed glances at Sue, who walks ahead.

"I'll be watching over you." Ben tells Debbie, who was still in his arms.

"Just get back soon, or I start looking for a new groom." Debbie joked, kissing his cheek.

Ben looks at the little engagement ring on her finger. "Soon as I'm back, I'm gonna trade that in for a bigger rock.

"I don't care about rocks, I care about you." Debbie then turns to Reed. "You bring him back in one piece, or you can forget being Best Man."

Reed nods, giving her a reassuring smiles. Debbie gives Ben one last kiss, before leaving.

Ben turns, seeing Johnny's cocky smile. "What the hell you smiling at? Just keep your mouth shut, and your mind on those SMBs-"

"Actually, the engines are SMEs. Hydrogenbase, carbon propellant. Couple generations past your last ride. I'm not as dumb as you look." Johnny said.

Ben glares at Reed, who just shrugs. This is going to be a long trip.

Victor was in mid-speech, as he plays behind him Reed's hologram, showing all his work, while Victor takes all the credit. "Think of a world without genetic flaws - no asthma, allergies, baldness, breast cancer..."

Ben and Reed hear the speech. Ben bristles. "What's wrong with being bald...?"

Victor smiles at the crowd, commanding. A true leader.

"Darwin discovered evolution. Now we - I - will define it. Only in America could..." The hologram shows a red cloud of cosmic rays wash over the Earth. "...a little country boy from Latveria build one of the biggest companies in the world, and truly reach the stars. Now if you'll excuse me, history awaits..."

On those words, the hologram transforms to the _Excelsior_ on the launch pad. BOOM! Thrusters fire white hot. Smoke billows across the pad. Ready for take off. Victor walks past the hologram and exits. His departure perfectly timed with the shuttle lifting off. The hologram zooms in on the _Excelsior_ as it leaves Earth's atmosphere. BOOM! Booster rockets fall away and the shuttle fires its thrusters. The hologram transitions to a shot of the space station high above the Earth. The shuttle enters from the top, lighting up the hologram with engines afire.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I decided to give Victor the surname Domashev, which was the intended to be used for the 2015 reboot until it was changed back to Doom at the last minute. I chose that name because it sounds less derivative than Victor von **Doom**, or even Viktor van **Damme**, to his moniker "Doctor Doom".

For my version, Reed and Ben became friends the same way as their 2015 counterparts. If to fill in the 2005 versions' backstories more.

Reed's lecture about the cosmic storm triggering early evolution. If the Fantastic Four and X-Men movies had shared the same universe, the cosmic storm could have explained the birth of the mutant race. Which I accept as true in my headcanon, as well as in my MCU.

Victor mentioning "Oscorp going under" refers to the Oscorp from Sam Raimi's _Spider-Man_, following Norman Osborn's death. But I don't mention anything more if I wish to use The Amazing Spider-Man film series instead.

Yep, Victor refers to the same Tony Stark played by Robert Downey Jr from the MCU. Tony is not yet Iron Man at this point of course.

Johnny Storm is still being portrayed by Chris Evans, even though he's already Captain America. My reason being is that there's no other white actor, and Evans at the time is leaner and younger-looking than his portrayal as Cap as well as having darker hair. I may or may not replace Evans with whomever's going to portray the MCU Human Torch.

In the script for the 2005 movie, the license plate on the woman's corvette reads "FRANKIE", which mostly likely references Frankie Raye, aka Nova. But since the actual Frankie shows up in the sequel, I changed it to "DORRIE", after Johnny's first girlfriend, Doris "Dorrie" Evans, from the issues of the Fantastic Four's early appearances. Kinda ironic that she shares the same surname as Johnny's actor.

The shuttle's name came from Marvel's Heroes Reborn comics, which was the shuttle the Fantastic Four piloted when they gained their powers. It wasn't until 2019 that the mainstream comics designated the shuttle _Marvel-1_. I may or may not use that name instead if MCU decides to do the same if they use the classic spacecraft/cosmic rays origin.

Next chapter: Accelerating Storm


	2. Accelerating Storm

**Chapter 2: Accelerating Storm**

Out in deep space, outside our solar system, the cosmic storm slowly approaches. It would reach Earth's vicinity. It was observed by watchful eyes. But makes no action, knowing the storm won't cause any harm in its current path.

Then something else caught those same eyes' attention. Far into the distance, something is heading this way. The watchful eyes grew with fear, as knowing what's approaching. A silver streak faster than any comet or shooting star. The watchful eyes know if it comes near, Earth will face an impending doom it cannot hope to escape. So with a wave of an unseen hand, the sight of the solar system is replaced by an illusion of lifeless rocky debris. The silver streak dashes past the vicinity un-phased by anything it believed to have seen. The Earth is safe, at least for the time being.

But then the watchful eyes browed with concern of the cosmic storm, as the speed of the silver streak accelerated its trajectory. Fortunately it doesn't seem to be on a path towards the Earth, but pray that no sentient being is unfortunate enough to be in its path.

* * *

Ben and Johnny pilots the _Excelsior_ towards the space station. Johnny does most of the piloting of course. Ben gives him a dirty look, still can't believe he's following _his_ orders. They dock with the station and got out and walks down the aisle, Victor speaks up as he leads them into the command center. "E.T.A. until cosmic event, nine hours."

Johnny and Ben follow side-by-side. "If you're good, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive." taunted Johnny.

"You keep talkin', and there won't be a next time." Ben warned.

Reed catches a view of the Earth through the window and stops to stare out.

"Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium, isn't it?" Sue asked as she walked up behind him.

Reed turns towards her - a little stunned that she would bring that up. It's the first time she's been nice to him so far. He smiles, gently, hesitantly, always hesitant with Sue as she walks away. "Yes. Yes it is."

Johnny and Ben exchange a look. Reed keeps looking at the stars, eyes wide, like a little kid.

They soon enter the nerve center of the space station. Victor goes to a computer console on the observation deck below. The windows are closed right now.

"Leonard, how's the feed?" Victor speaks through a comm-link.

"Recording, sir. We see you perfectly." Leonard replied in a staticy voice that echoes through the room.

Victor glances at a camera mounted into the console.

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." Sue said.

"Is it safe?" Ben asked.

"The shields on the station should protect us." Reed replied.

"'Should'?" Ben questioned Reed, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Victor asks, as he talks up to them and leans on the rails. "Getting paranoid in your age? Eighty-million dollars worth of equipment not enough for you?"

Ben turns to Victor, a little tense. Reed cuts it, making sure Ben doesn't try to punch Victor, "Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready, Ben."

Victor keeps his eyes on Ben as he begins to walk away. "So you're still doing all the heavy lifting?" Then Victor turns to Reed. "Maybe you should have stayed back in the lab. Field work never suited you."

Reed doesn't try to defend himself, so Ben steps up, glaring at Victor. "He does the talkin'. I do the walkin'. Got it?"

"Got it." Victor said it so calmly, which makes Ben doesn't believe what he just said. "So take a walk, Ben... actually, if you'll all excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment."

Sue stops and looks at Victor.

"Sure." Reed said and walks away. Ben and Johnny read his eyes.

* * *

Ben preps for a space walk, putting on a helmet and boots. Johnny unloads a set of clear sample boxes off of a cart, each containing a variety of plants.

"Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister again." Johnny asks Ben.

"Of course not. It's strictly business." Ben says through the spacesuit's communicator.

"Yes, well, his eyes say differently, don't they?" Johnny isn't convinced, pressing some buttons on Ben's spacesuit.

"Hey," Ben grabs his hand, getting Johnny's attention, "two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either."

"Wow, Dr. Phil, that's deep." Johnny turns to grab the plants. "Let's think about that: you got Victor, more money than God, stud of the year?" he clips the plants to Ben. "And you Reed, the world's dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp." They both step into the airlock and Johnny hands Ben the plants. "Hmmm, that's a toss-up."

"Don't trouble your tiny little mind."

"Don't you wander off now, boy." Johnny smiles, giving a pat on Ben's shoulder. Then he steps out of the airlock and shuts the door.

"_Securing airlock chamber._" said a female-voiced computer. Johnny looks through the glass to give Ben a salute. Ben give the thumbs up, and Johnny gives two thumbs up back.

The airlock door opens, and Ben gracefully steps into space with a wide grin.

Meanwhile in the space station observation desk, Sue descends the stairs at Victor's behest. Joins him.

"Surprised I agreed to Reed's proposal?" he asks Sue.

"I understand the business reasons." Sue said.

"Well, when you're looking at your future, it never hurts to find closure about the past." Victor said, as he kisses Sue's hand.

"Susan, every man dreams he'll meet a woman he can give the world to." Sue's eyes narrow. What is this about...? "In my case, it's not just a metaphor." Victor presses a button.

"_Opening viewing station shield._" said the computer voice. The observation deck's outer windows open up, revealing a spectacular, romantic view of the Earth.

While she stares out the window, Victor reaches into a pocket, revealing the ring box.

* * *

Reed checks data on a work station, set on a wall. The results of his calculations are not what he expected. He sees wind velocity digits rise. He does a double-take when he sees the readout: "_Event Threshold in T-minus 9:47._"

"No... no... that's impossible. It's too fast. It should be seven hours."

Behind his back, Victor holds the ring box in hand.

"We've been together two years now."

"It's been a good two years, Victor. The company's accomplished so much."

"Right, of course, the company... But you see, I've come to realize that all the accomplishments in the world mean nothing without someone to share them with."

"Uh..." Sue looks unsettled. She doesn't know where this is going. She treads lightly.

"Sue, I've lived my life unafraid of taking big steps. And this is the biggest step yet."

"Victor, I hope I haven't done something to make you think..."

"If it helps, think of this as a... promotion. A merger of sorts..."

"Victor, I-"

Victor gets closer. "I have four words. Four little words that can change our lives forever." He springs the ring on her. She looks like a deer in headlights. She opens her mouth, and...

"The cloud is accelerating!" Both Sue and Victor look up at Reed at the railing. Victor quickly puts the ring back in his pocket.

"I don't know what happened. But we've got minutes until it hits, not hours. Victor, that storm's deadly - the radiation's lethal. We need to abort." Sue quickly goes over to the computer to confirm what Reed was saying.

"Get a grip, Reed." Victor just calmly says, looking at him. " We didn't come all this way to lose our nerve at the first little glitch. Just close the shields."

"Ben is still out there." stated Reed.

"So reel him in. But we came here to do a job, so let's do it. Quickly."

Reed turns back and takes off running down the corridor again.

"Victor, Reed's right. We have less than six minutes." she confirmed Reed's findings. Victor hardens, in control.

Ben is outside of the space station, carefully arranging the sample boxes of plants, when he hears Reed say, "Ben, get inside now!"

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"I ain't done arrangin' your flowers, egghead." Ben spoke into the radio.

"Ben, this is serious. Turn around."

Ben did and sees the cosmic storm rumbling towards the station. Not close, but not far. That gets Ben's attention. He turns back towards the station, the airlock door he came out of is too far. Behind him, the storm is getting closer and closer.

"Guys, I'm not gonna make it."

"Then you gotta jump!" Johnny states. "It's the only way!"

Ben leaps off the platform, just as one of the cloud's tendrils hit where he stood.

Inside the command center, Victor looks at the monitors. Seeing the others near the airlock on one screen, and the approaching cloud on another. Anxiety creeps across his face.

"_Event threshold in two minutes._" spoke the station computer.

Reed and Johnny stand by the airlock, waiting for Ben. They heard the automated voice. It panics Reed. "Come on, Ben, come on..."

Victor speaks to Reed through the radio. "Reed, we're running out of time."

Sue watches the monitor, also helpless. "Johnny... Reed..."

Victor, annoyed by the indecisiveness, marches right up to Sue. Practically shoves her aside as he hits the Intercom. "Reed, you need to get up here so we can close the shields! Now!"

Sue glares at Victor. His lack of compassion shocks her.

"Not until Ben is back inside!" Reed yells into the radio at Victor.

"It's too late for him, and soon it'll be too late for all of us." Victor doesn't bother to wait for a response. He takes over the console, punching keys.

"What are you doing?" Sue questioned Victor.

"Closing the shields." Victor answered.

"You can't just leave them out there!" Sue exclaimed.

"Watch me. Reed had his chance." Sue glares at Victor with as much contempt as her face can muster before running out. "You can't help them any more than I can!"

"I can try." she stated with one final glare, and bolts out of the room even though she's not sure what to do. Victor watches the shields slide down behind her. Alone. An island.

"_Event threshold in thirty second._"

Reed bites his lip. Thinks. He decides. "Victor's right. Johnny, get to the command center. Close the shields."

"What about you?" One look from Reed tells Johnny, he won't leave without Ben. Johnny eyes Ben, steels his courage. He's not going either.

"_Event threshold in ten seconds. 10..._"

Sue races down the hall. Not in panic, but with determination. She saw Ben outside the window, still twenty yards away. The cloud's tendrils snake toward him.

"Come on, Ben! You got this!" Johnny called out.

"Johnny, get ready to close the portal." Reed ordered. Johnny nodded and ran to the console. Ben was close to the portal door when he is pelted by a hissing mass of space dust, splattering his suit with orange stains. It propelled him to the airlock and slammed into the glass as the portal closed. Ben's face was blank and his eyes shown scared as he slumped to the floor. Reed was frozen. He looked back at the portal and saw it glowing orange light.

Clutching the diamond ring, Victor stands defiantly in the command center. Showing absolutely no concern for the others. Interested only in the event itself. Lights and equipment fall, crashing around him.

A control panel explodes in Victor's face. He jumps back, and into the falling equipment. Collapses under the weight.

Sue rounds a corner, sees Reed and Johnny. "Johnny! Reed!"

Despite the exterior door completely sealed shut, the energy seeped through, engulfing the entire corridor and slamming into Reed, Johnny, and Sue.

"_5...Foooouuur..._"

Time seem to slow down as they were hit by the particles.

Reed seemed to be stretching as he was trying to reach forward for Ben and the airlock door, but it seemed out of his reach.

Johnny tried to run to Reed only to get blasted and looked like he's caught on fire.

Sue runs up to them when she got hit. She desperately tried to block her face, seemingly fade away before she came back.

The station loses all power. Darkness.

As quickly as it came, the cloud passes on and whirls away, leaving the space station intact. Power quietly flickers on.

Silence. Time resumes. All four pick up exactly where they left off, unaware of anything that just happened to them.

Victor emerges from the rubble. He stands, checks his body. A few scrapes, nothing serious. A thin, throbbing cut on his head. He touches the wound, but it is not bleeding.

Reed and Johnny scramble to open the interior airlock door, Sue joins them. They pull a clearly unconscious Ben in. They try to remove his helmet...

"He's not responsive." Reed said.

"Ben! Ben!" Johnny called out.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yep, that flying streak in space is the Silver Surfer. I always believed he and/or Galactus caused the cosmic storm to arrive sooner. And those "watchful eyes" belong to Uatu the Watcher, who's going to make his MCU appearance as the narrator of _What If...?_ on Disney+.


End file.
